Gamatoto Expedition
Gamatoto Expedition (ガマトト探検隊 Gamatoto tanken-tai, Gamatoto Expedition Troops) is a game feature added in version 5.0 of Nyanko Daisensou and The Battle Cats which enables players to give an expedition task to Gamatoto to search for items. This feature lets players easily obtain upgrade XP, Cat food, power-ups, etc without doing anything after a period of time has passed. Explanation The expedition screen can be accessed from the main menu screen after selecting a chapter. The button is located on same row as cat/enemy library (encyclopedia) and treasure (if in main story chapters) buttons. You can start an expedition task by tapping the Gamatoto on the center of the screen. The top right button enables reminder when expedition task completed. The shop button is a shortcut to expedition power-up in the premium shop. The expedition tasks are separated into areas and three task duration options. The expedition area decides the results of the expedition. The average number of upgrade XP, Cat food acquired, and how many base expedition points Gamatoto could acquire from the expedition task are all determined by where the expedition is held. The task duration decides how long Gamatoto goes for expedition, and the quantity of rewards. Each area also has specific requirement for Gamatoto's level and the player's user rank. The player has to meet all the requirements specified before able to start an expedition on a locked area. Once an expedition task is confirmed, a screen will show the remaining expedition timer along with a home icon button to cancel the task and power-ups to accelerate the progress. Warning: Cancelling an expedition task forfeits any rewards the would previously have been obtained and any power-ups used will not be returned. You also need to enable your wireless connection in order to leave the game screen without "freezing" Gamatoto. Task cancellation requires a confirmation and once confirmed will be completed instantly. Upon returning after the timer expires, Gamatoto will be shown running back and then gains the expedition points the from the expedition. There is a random chance to gain a 1.5x multiplier for the expedition points gained from the expedition. Tap the Gamatoto again to get the expedition results. Expedition log screen will show what Gamatoto has found during the expedition. Player can skip the log by using the top right button on the log screen. Ending result screen will show everything gained during the expedition. How to Start Expedition Expedition Screen Expedition Task Assignment Screen Expedition Task In-progress Screen Expedition Result Log Screen Expedition Ending Screen List of Areas Please note: Gamatoto's level does not affect the drop amount nor drop rate of EXP, Catfood or items. The area however does affect the average amount of XP or catfood that can be obtained. You also have to unlock the previous area before able to unlock ones after. For battle items drops, see this page for explanation. For Cat's Eye drop, see this page for explanation. Common Event Level Up Points Requirement Expedition Helpers After each expedition, Gamatoto has a rare chance to meet fellow friend during expedition which joins after the expedition ends. These are called "Expedition helpers" and takes form of a li'l version of Gamatoto. Every helpers gives a small boost to drop rate of items in expedition. Helpers come with randomly generated names each. There is maximum of ten (10) helpers a player can only have and the player can not have more until at least one dismissed. Gamatoto can return with an eleventh helper but expeditions cannot take place until there are ten or less. By tapping on the helpers in the field, you can find the details of the helper's name and effect description, how many helper(s) you have and the dismiss button. Item Pack After each expedition, there is a chance for players to find a item pack in the field. By tapping it, the player will be given reward and extra option to watch online ads for more extra catfood, cat eyes and materials. If the player declines, a doge steals the iem pack. Expedition Tips * If you are not looking for certain power-ups, it is recommended to keep doing expedition on latest area to increase Gamatoto's level quicker. * Save any expedition power-ups you got for the most rewarding levels, and use it only at the start after a transformation phase point, example best is when you have leveled up to level 19 due to later new stages only have very small XP increment from previous. * Do not dismiss your helpers easily; the chance to find a helper is very rare already and dismissing one does not give you anything in return. Unless you are at max helper and want to replace with another higher rarity one. Trivia * Gamatoto was mentioned on Masked Cat description before it was released. ** His appearance at level 50 shows the mask that Masked Cat wears. * The battle field background changes depending on the actual time of day in your area. There are day, evening and night background for each phase. * If you decline the littered catfood offer, a Doge will come and snatch the catfood and run away. * On occasion, a Cat can be seen in the tent. Gallery Gamatotolv1.jpg Gamatotolv3.jpg Gamatotolv6.jpg Gamatotolv10.png Gamatotolv14.png Gamatotolv19.png Gamatotolv24.png Gamatotolv30.png Gamatotolv36.jpg gamatoto43.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-09-53-42-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-14-21-31-47-1.png gamatoto67.png Gamatotolv72.png GamatotoLevel83.png Category:Game Features